


Guarding the Thing

by JinfoBaggins



Series: The Untold Stories [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 Headed Dog, Alone, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Damp, Dark, Gen, Monologue, Neglect, Non-Human Character, Trapdoor, Trapped, Why have they abandoned me, different point of view, guard dog, hug, locked-up, lonely, prisoner, why will no-one play with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinfoBaggins/pseuds/JinfoBaggins
Summary: Deep in the depths of Hogwarts castle, a thing (the Philosopher's Stone) has been hidden and needs guarding. Dumbledore has called in the forces and this is a series of monologues from the points of view of those made to help protect the thing. Starting with Fluffy and going all the way through to the Mirror of Erised.





	1. Stuck above the trapdoor

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the stories of the protectors of the philosopher's stone! Comments/feedback are very welcome!
> 
> If you want any other non-human character's side of the story, let me know and I will add them to my list!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy has finally escaped his old owner and made a new friend Hagrid, but then he is locked away to guard a thing under a trapdoor. A monologue giving Fluffy's side of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sad tale of a poor dog who isn't treated very well, and just wants to do the right thing and please his masters.
> 
> Any feedback, comments or suggestions are very welcome and much appreciated!

I love my new owner! He’s so nice. He’s called Hagrid. We play outside a lot. He’s so much fun! And he lets me jump on him, which the last one didn’t. He’s not scared of me either. He lets me lick his face with all of my tongues at once! And he feeds me lots of food and has a dog called Fang, although I think Fang is a bit scared of me. But, I think I’m slowly winning him over. He doesn’t run away from me anymore.

My last owner was mean. He hit me to get me to do things which wasn’t very kind. Hagrid would never do that! Hagrid loves me. And, when it’s time to sleep he plays me music. He has a kind of wooden flute thing, which is really relaxing. It calms me down. It helps me remember that Hagrid loves me. I have Hagrid now. Hagrid will never leave me!

A thin man with long white hair is talking with Hagrid now. Hagrid looks a bit upset. Maybe I can cheer him up? Yes, a lick on the face is just what he needs. Nice Hagrid, be happy Hagrid. I love you! Don’t be sad. Oh! Now Hagrid wants me to go with the man. This is exciting! An adventure! Where will we go? Oh, we’re off the he big castle! I’ve never been in here before. And Hagrid is coming too.

It’s quite dark inside. I don’t like the dark. But Hagrid is here, so I’m safe. Hagrid would never let anything hurt me. Oooh, stairs. I’m not sure I like stairs. They’re fiddly. My paws are a bit big too and I keep almost slipping. And now we’re just in a long corridor. And there’s a trapdoor. It smells a bit funny. Like damp, but also plant. Not much inside smells of plant. I prefer outside. Can we go back out now? Hagrid? I don’t like it in here. There’s not much space to run around.

Mmmm Hagrid is stroking my heads now. He still looks sad. He’s talking to me, nice and soothing. Wait, he’s saying goodbye? Hagrid? Where are you going?! Don’t leave me! Not here! Why am I here? I don’t like it. The man is saying something. I can hear the word guard. Oh, I see, I’m meant to be guarding something. This could be okay. I can do that for a day or so. I can put up with this if it helps out Hagrid for a couple of days. Yes, I will protect the thing. You can count on me! I will scare away nasty people with my heads and I will not let anyone get the – whatever it is. It is just for a few days though, right? 

They’ve left me and locked the door. It’s quite dark in here actually. I really don’t like it. And there’s not much space for me to move. It’s fine. I’ll just sit here and wait and not let anyone come and take the thing. And Hagrid will come back and get me to sleep tonight. He’ll play his flute for me.

It’s definitely night time now, and Hagrid still hasn’t returned. Maybe they need me awake all night on guard duty. And they’ll reward me with lots of treats when I’ve finished. Yes, that’s what they’ll do. I can do this! There’s just enough space for me to pace I suppose. And I can’t hear anyone coming so I think the thing is safe.

I’m so tired now. I think it’s morning. No one has come to try and steal the thing. But still Hagrid or the man hasn’t returned. I’m hungry too. They’ll come and feed me soon though surely. And I really need to go outside. I’m well house-trained I am, but it has been far too long. This is really uncomfortable. Haaagggrrriiiiddd! Come back! Please?

Hagrid still hasn’t returned. I’ve had to go and use a corner of the room. I couldn’t hold it any longer. I can smell it too. Not really that pleasant. But I couldn’t help it. Where is Hagrid?!! And I really m hungry now. Did I do something wrong? I’ve not been a bad boy have I? I guarded the thing and no one has taken it. Please feed me.

I can hear someone coming! Finally! I don’t think it’s Hagrid though. I can recognise Hagrid’s scent now and that’s not it. Oh, it’s the thin man. Please feed me! Yes, he’s brought some food with him. Thank you! Can I go now? Did I guard it well? Oh, the thin man doesn’t want to be licked. He pulled out his wand and magicked me so I can’t go near him now. That wasn’t very nice. I was just pleased to see him at last! And now he’s leaving me here again. Please don’t go!

I’ve been here a few weeks now. I can hear a lot of people outside. Lots and lots of people. So many interesting smells! But I’m stuck in here still. I get fed every so often, but not as much as I’d like. I’m constantly hungry. And I’ve been cooped up in here for ages! I need the outside. The thin man comes and magicks away all the muck occasionally. Sometimes it’s someone else that feeds me. A not very nice man. Who really doesn’t like me. And smells of cat. But he doesn’t magic me. He doesn’t like being licked either. I don’t like that man. At least the thin one isn’t mean unless I try to lick him. But he doesn’t hurt me so it’s okay I suppose. I’m also very tired. I can’t sleep well without Hagrid playing me music and it’s always dark and cramped in here. I ache so much from not being able to run around and stretch my legs properly. And it’s really boring here! There is nothing to so. No one has tried to steal the thing. 

I can smell Hagrid! Maybe he is coming to visit me! Yes, that’s definitely him outside the door! HAGRID! HAGRID! I MISS YOU! COME AND PLAY WITH ME AND LET ME OUT! NO, he’s gone. I’m sure he paused outside the door but he didn’t come in. Maybe I was just imagining it? There’s lots of people still. It’s very busy. They wander past in in clumps at certain times in the day, but none ever come in. Once, someone tried to open the door but it must have been locked or something. 

It’s night time again. I still can’t sleep well. It’s quiet at night. But wait! I can hear something, someone. They’re at the door! I don’t think it’s the thin man or the cat smelling man. I can hear them talking. And the door is opening! They’re coming in! I have a visitor. I don’t know these people. There’s four of them. Maybe they will be friendly? Hang on, they don’t seem to know I’m here. They’re hiding by the door. Oh no, one of them is looking and pointing at the others. Hello! Please play with me? Oh wait! I have a job to do! I remember now, the thing. I need to guard the thing! Grrrrr get away. Maybe if I do this well Hagrid will come back to me? And they’re running now! Yes. Who’s a good dog? I’m a good dog. They’ll let me out now. I guarded the thing. It’s safe.

They still haven’t let me out. I don’t want to do this anymore. Please don’t make me guard the thing. I just want to see outside again. I want to smell the fresh air. I want to be able to move properly. I hate this. I didn’t even get a reward for protecting the thing. Hagrid still hasn’t visited me. Maybe he’s never coming back. Why did he abandon me here? Let me ooouuuutttt! Let me goooooo!

I can smell lots of really good food. But no one has come to give me any. They come to feed me less than they did before. Maybe they’re forgetting I’m here? I don’t like that. I just want to be free. Anywhere but locked up in here. Oh! Maybe it’s too early to give up hope? I shouldn’t have lost faith! Hagrid is coming…nope. Never mind. It’s not Hagrid. It’s a man with black hair and a hooked nose. Don’t like him. He looks suspicious. Maybe he’s stealing the thing. I’ll just growl to warn him off. Grrrrrrr. Noe, he’s still here. Maybe he wants to be friends? I’ll go and lick him! But maybe he’s stealing the thing? But he could be nice. Maybe he isn’t. Arrgghhh! My heads are arguing with each other! I think we may have spent too much time alone! The mane clearly doesn’t want a lick. How rude. Maybe he is stealing the thing. Let’s bite him instead. Yes! We got a nice chunk there from his leg. And now he’s run away. That’s right, you won’t get the thing. Surely now I’ve done enough for them to let me go?

So lonely. I’ve lost all track of time. It’s been so long. No one visits except to feed me, and then they never hang around to chat. They just drop the food and leave. And sometimes the thin one does that magic again and cleans this place up. I just want Hagrid. But surely Hagrid doesn’t love me anymore? Why hasn’t he visited? I want to be let out. I’ve lost so much muscle from my leg. I can’t stretch out properly and I constantly ache. There’s nothing to do except argue with myself. I’ve tried playing games with myself, pretending each head is a separate player but it doesn’t work. I just need company. Please someone come and visit.

It feels like I’ve been here forever. Hagrid must have forgotten about me. No one has tried to come in since that man I bit. If he came in again I wouldn’t bite him. Promise. I don’t even remember why I bit him? Why did I try and scare him away? Why did I not ask him to be friends? I don’t even remember why I’m here. I feel like there was a purpose, but I don’t know what it is. I’m just so tired, although I’m not doing anything. And I can’t sleep. I just want freedom. This is not how a dog should live! Please let me go! I’ll do anything! I don’t like it here. I didn’t do anything bad, did I? Please I promise to be a good do.

I think someone might be coming. Yes! The door is opening. It’s almost too much effort to get up and see who it is. But I shall try! Maybe they will be my friend? I don’t even care about that anymore. Maybe they’ll let me go? Or I could try and sneak out through the door? Except I don’t think I fit through the door. It’s too small. But then how did I get in here? I don’t even remember. It was all so long ago. And now he’s playing a harp! The man who came in! He smells really funny. A bit like death and decay. I don’t like him. Oh, but this harp is making me sleepy! It’s like being back with Hagrid. Those were good days. I think I’ll just have a nap and remember those days in the forest. Running around, outside where there was space to move and I had food and…

I’ve just woken up. And I’m all upset now because the harp reminded me of Hagrid, but Hagrid doesn’t love me anymore. Why am I here? Something’s changed. THE TRAPDOOR! I forgot about the trapdoor!! Someone has tried to steal the thing! That was what I was doing. I remember now. I was guarding the thing. And I’ve failed! They’ll never let me out now. I let them down. I’m a bad dog. No. Maybe if I just shut the trapdoor they’ll never know?

There’s more people now. Three of them. I think it might be some of the ones who came before. I vaguely recognise them. They didn’t let me out then so they won’t now. They want the thing! I can’t let them. I’ve already been bad once! I can be bad again. I’ll make up for it and be a good dog. Grrrrrr go away! You won’t get the thing! I won’t let you! Leave here or I will eat you! I will – it’s Hagrid’s flute! It sounds just like Hagrid used to. Maybe they know Hagrid? Maybe they are here to rescue me. Maybe Hagrid can’t come for some reason and he’s sent these. Oh, it’s just like old times. Hagrid playing me to sleep. So warm and cosy in his hut, so tired after a long day playing out in the garden and…

Grrrr! It sent me to sleep again! The last one of them is jumping down the trapdoor! I failed again. Oh no! What can I do? I really am a bad dog. Maybe if I bark lots they’ll come. They never did before though, when I barked to get their attention for food. But this is important! And I haven’t barked in ages! No! They’re still not coming. Even with all three heads barking as loud as possible. All my throats hurt now. I don’t know what to do. The door is unlocked but I still can’t fit through. This is a problem! People are trying to steal the thing! HELP! HELP!

Someone is coming back from the trapdoor. It’s two people. One is hurt, and they’re on a broomstick. They look quite young. Maybe they’re puppies. I can’t see anything stolen. Maybe they didn’t take the thing? But maybe they did? I DON’T KNOW! What should I do? I’ll growl at them. Grrrrrr. And now they’ve left. I tried to get them but I’m too stiff from being cooped up here too long. I tried to lunge for them but my legs don’t work properly anymore.

The thin man has come! Finally! I’ll tell him what happened, although I don’t think he speaks dog. He’s barely even lanced at me and then thrown himself down the trapdoor. I’ve been a bad dog, haven’t I? Oh dear. I’m sorry thin man. I didn’t mean to. I tried. I’m just lonely and tired and achy and I want to get out of here. Maybe, just maybe if they did steal the thing I won’t have to guard it anymore and I can be free? But they might be angry at me for being a bad dog? I’m going mad in here! I can’t take it much longer!

And they’re coming out again. The thin man with the other boy. I don’t know where the funny-smelling man is. He hasn’t come out. And the thin man is now closing the trapdoor and rushing off with the boy. He still hasn’t spoken to me. Or even looked at me for that matter. I just want Hagrid. I just want to get out of here.

The thin man came back. He’s let me out of here. I’m not in the grounds again. And Hagrid is here. I’m far too stiff from being cooped up to go running to him as I used to. And I’m angry at him. He just left me there! How could he! I’m not friends with Hagrid anymore. But now he’s crying. He can see I’m sore and he’s burying his head in my fur. I’ve missed him! Let’s be friends again Hagrid, please? I tried! I didn’t mean to let anyone steal the thing! Hagrid keeps saying he is sorry. Fang is coming over to say hello! He says the thin man made Hagrid put me in there. He says Hagrid didn’t want to and tried to visit but couldn’t. He says Hagrid loves me really, but isn’t allowed to keep me. I have to run away into the forest and stay away from all the people or they will take me away and lock me up again. But Hagrid will try and visit me. And I can make lots of friends in the forest. And, there’s lots of food and I can run around wherever I like and can finally stretch my legs again! I’m free at last! Finally out of there!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always thought of Fluffy as being mistreated by his previous owner and then overjoyed when he finds Harid who treats him well. Except then Dumbledore somehow persuades Harid to give Fluffy over to the cause of guarding the stone. Hagrid is then forbidden from visiting the dog and no one else bothers, so Fluffy is left trapped inside, unable to go for walks and with no one to play with. He is just lonely, and can't understand why Hagrid has abandoned him.


	2. Alone Beneath the Trapdoor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Devil's Snare finds itself planted somewhere beneath a trapdoor at one end of a corridor, and tries to make friends. A monologue from the Devil's Snare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Devil's Snare's story is another slightly depressing tale - it just wants to make friends and have a hug, but no one wants to hug it back!
> 
> Comments/feedback are greatly appreciated! As are suggestions of other non-human characters to write about.

I don’t know where I am. I’ve been put in some sort of passage way or something. I think under a trapdoor maybe? I can hear something big and heavy clunking around above me, but no idea what it is. Oh well. It’s not bad down here actually. It’s lovely and dark and damp, just how I like it. I like this new home. I think I’ll be happy here.

I’ve had a nice feel around and have decided that yes, I’m definitely under a trapdoor. My tendrils have been exploring and there appears to be a corridor or something leading on from where I’ve been planted. So, I’m essentially here to break the fall of anyone who comes down the trapdoor, hoping to go wandering along that corridor. I wonder where it leads? I think there’s a door at the end. I can hear some kind of fluttering or something, if I listen very hard. So maybe birds in there? I’m not convinced birds will like it down here. It’s a bit gloomy for them. Perfect for someone like me, but perhaps not everyone.

I’ve been here a while now. No-one has come through the trapdoor. It’s a shame really. I could do with some company. It’s a little bit boring here, to tell the truth. There’s nothing really to do. I just want to hug someone really. I miss the closeness and intimacy of a hug. Hopefully someone will turn up soon. No one has come through the other door either. The more I listen, the more I think it might be birds. But none of them have come through yet. Maybe they don’t know I’m here? Maybe they don’t want to talk to me because there are lots of them so they don’t need me? That’s a depressing thought! Come and visit me birds or whatever you are?

It’s been far too long now. I’m getting extremely lonely. Maybe I should try and knock on the door to let the birds know I’m here. Knock knock! Birds! Come out and give me a hug! Ouch! I think I’ve strained a few creepers trying to reach that far! Oooh, that’s really painful. The door is too far away. It’s almost like it was designed on purpose so I can’t reach it? That’s just really mean! Whoever put me here isn’t a very nice person! They leave me on my own, but allow me to hear that there are others in the next room, but won’t let me reach them. Those birds have no idea how lucky they are!

Actually, now I think about it, I’m not entirely convinced they are birds. I haven’t heard them tweeting or hooting or whistling or whatever noises birds make. I can just hear the faintest flutter of many wings. So, what are they then? I’ve no idea! Well maybe if I try once more to reach them? If I gather all my strength and just fling myself in that direction and – aaarrrrggggghhhh! I think I might have broken something?! No, I definitely can’t reach that door. And now I am in so much pain! Let’s not try that again. And it will take me a while to recover from pushing myself so far. I almost uprooted myself completely! I should be more careful. But I just need someone to love me and give me a hug. This is so unfair!

Oh, I know! How about trying to reach up to the trapdoor? There is definitely something up there, maybe a dog or two? I’ve occasionally heard barking and whining and the sound of something heavy wandering around up there. It sounds a bit lonely too. Although it shouldn’t, because there was definitely more than one dog barking. But hey. Maybe they’ve fallen out or something? Had an argument and just need a hug? I’d be doing them a favour. They need me! They might not know it, but they do. Let’s wait until my poor creepers are fully healed after trying to reach the non-bird things, and then I can try and venture upwards towards the dogs.

Today is the day. I’m as recovered as I will ever be, so let’s do this! Which is my longest tendril? I think it’s this one. Hmmmm, this is going to be a bit challenging. Darn that pesky gravity! I think I’ll need a bit more support because I don’t think that tendril alone is strong enough to get all the way up there. I think it will just flop over. How about I use the others to build a base around it and support it? That would definitely make it a bit easier. Let’s get the strongest ones woven in here at the bottom, yes just like that. And now let’s gradually build it up. Almost like building a tower! Yes, this is working! Gradually getting there! Nearly at the end now! And... Darn it! Just a tiny bit too short And I can’t stretch myself any further! This is so annoying! I can hear those dogs just there and they just need a hug, I can tell.

Oh! One of my tendrils has found a tiny stone or something. Maybe I can throw it? But which one to choose? Non-birds or dogs? I’ve been searching for months now and this is the only one I have found, so if I throw it and miss, that’s my chance gone. I think up would be the best option. If I hit the ceiling with it, hopefully the dogs will hear it and know I’m down here and come and say hello? Urgh! I just can’t seem to throw it quite high enough. I am clearly not cut out to be an athlete. Let’s try throwing it down the corridor to the non-birds. Aaaand it missed. And I’ve lost the stone. So much for that idea. Now all I can hope for is that someone comes down that trapdoor and wants a hug!

It’s opening! It’s opening! The trapdoor is opening! Finally! Who is it? And yes, they’ve landed on me! Come here you! Give me a hug! I’ve been so lonely for so long, I just need a nice reassuring hug and – AAAARRRRGGGGHHHHH! NO! The light is blinding! Get it away from me! Get it away! It hurts! Give me back the dark! Please I beg you, give me back the dark. And it’s so hot! It’s like you’ve hit me with the whole entire sun! I’m on fire! I’m burning! I’m dying! I’m – oh it’s gone now. And so is whatever came through that trapdoor. Well that was rather rude, actually. I break your fall with my nice springy softness and just want to give you a nice friendly hug and you fire sunlight at me. Plain rudeness! But I’ll forgive you if you come back! Hug of forgiveness?

They’re not coming back are they? I’m doomed to spend all of eternity alone. So distressing. No-one loves me. I just want a hug. Hang on! The trapdoor is opening again! And someone else has landing on me! Maybe I came on a bit strong in my eagerness with the last one. I’ll take it nice and slow this time. Just a nice gentle hug! Oh, and another one has just landed on me. How nice! A little party! Let’s give this one a hug too. And a third! Oh, this must be my lucky day! I’m so happy! Group hug everyone?!

Oh, the third one has pulled away. Well that still leaves the other two. And they’ve started squirming and struggling now. Stay still will you! Just let me hug you please? Why are they not relaxing? Hugs are meant to be nice and calming. Maybe I’m just not hugging hard enough so they aren’t relaxed yet. Yes! Of course! I’ll just hug harder until they notice what I am doing and accept my nice hug and relax from it. Ah here we go! The first one has started to relax. That’s nice! Wasn’t that a lovely hug! We’re friends now. I’ll just loosen the hug a little bit. What? You’ve now pulled away from me too? That wasn’t nice. Just as we became good friends. Maybe you were just pretending? Maybe you don’t love me really after all?

This last one is still struggling loads. Maybe it doesn’t want a hug? Or it just doesn’t like me? Or maybe my hug just still isn’t good enough? It’s trying to escape! NO! Just stay here and be my friend. That’s all I ask. Do you have any idea how lonely it is down here? You will not leave me. I won’t let you escape. You will stay and be my friend! I don’t care what you want now! You had your chance but now it’s too late. I will make you stay with me and we can hug all the time and – AAAARRRGGGGHHHH! Stupid sunlight again! I wish they would stop doing this! Get it away from me! It’s blinding! Noooooooo!

Oh, and now they’ve all gone away. All left me. That’s it. I truly am alone forever. No more people visiting me. No one loves me. No one wants to hug me. Forever alone, that’s me. I just tried to be nice, but they all rejected me. Well you know what? Maybe I am better off alone. Better off without those who reject me and try and escape! Hmmph! I’ll just sit here and enjoy the darkness alone then shall I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the Devil's Snare's story - I don't see it as evil as such, just a plant that likes to be friendly and hug people. It just struggles to know when to stop the hug and judges it by when people relax. It only kills people by being over friendly. Like Fluffy, it too has just got lonely from being left alone protecting the stone without really understanding what is going on.


End file.
